HEARTBEAT
by aicchan
Summary: Saat sebuah festival mejadi sebuah kenangan yang indah... Bangkit dari hiatus XD. KakaIru XD RR pliiiiizzzzzz
1. Chapter 1

HEARTBEAT

Disclimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka

Author Note : Kakashi, Obito (20); Iruka, Rin (16); Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata cs (8); Itachi (14)

Purnama malam itu memamerkan pada dunia kilau peraknya yang anggun. Bintang berkerlip jenaka menggoda siapapun yang menikmati indahnya malam itu.

Akan tetapi suasana malam yang bisa dibilang sempurna itu tidak berlaku bagi sosok seorang remaja yang berlari kencang menyusuri jalan setapak di dalam hutan. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan diikat tinggi itu memacu langkahnya mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari samurai-samurai keji yang mengejarnya.

Namun betapa cepat dia berlari, 3 samurai bertubuh 2 kali lipat ukurannya itu dengan mudah mengejarnya dan menjegal langkahnya, pemuda itu pun jatuh menghantam tanah tanpa halangan. Belum lagi dia merintih kesakitan, salah seorang samurai itu memaksanya berdiri dan menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga menabrak sebatang pohon. Pemuda itu memandang ngeri pada 3 samurai yang sudah mengeluarkan pedang mereka.

"Serahkan uangmu atau kutebas kepalamu," ancam seorang dari mereka.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "ti—tidak akan aku serahkan…." katanya mencoba tegar meski suaranya bergetar.

3 samurai itu tertawa bengis dan berikutnya, mereka pun mengayunkan pedang mereka pada tubuh pemuda tidak berdaya itu….

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata. Seketika dia mendengar suara sabetan pedang, tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu—dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, dan dia terkejut begitu melihat 3 samurai itu sudah tergeletak mati di tanah yang dibanjiri darah merah. Lalu dia mendapati sosok lain di hadapannya. Berbekal sinar purnama, dia berusaha menangkap wujud sosok itu.

Pemuda itu yakin yang di hadapannya itu adalah seorang samurai tangguh, sebilah pedang panjang tergenggam di tangannya, separuh kepalanya tertutup lilitan kain dan menampakkan salah satu matanya yang memancarkan warna yang semerah darah.

Meski sosok itu menakutkan, tapi Iruka merasa aman, dia pun berani untuk bicara, "—terima kasih sudah menolongku, tuan."

Orang itu tidak menjawab dia pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu….

#

"Iruka San…."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada seorang gadis yang menyapanya, "Rin San, selamat siang."

Gadis manis berambut coklat yang disanggul rapi itu tampak cemas, "aku dengar semalam kau diserang, ya? Apa kau terluka?"

Iruka menggeleng, "saya baik-baik saja, Rin San. Ada seorang Rounin yang menolong saya semalam. Saya beruntung."

Rin menghela nafas lega, "syukurlah kalau kau tidak luka. Tapi—" gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah wadak kayu dari lengan kimononya, "aku sudah terlanjur bawa ini. Simpan saja untukmu."

"Ah—tidak perlu, Rin San," tolak Iruka halus, tapi dia kalah oleh paksaan teman sejak kecilnya itu, "baiklah—saya memang tidak pernah enang melawan Rin San," Iruka menerima wadah yang berisi obat itu.

Rin tersenyum puas, "malam nanti Obito San mengajakmu makan malam di rumah. Kau bisa 'kan?"

"Terima kasih undangannya, tapi maaf—saya tidak bisa. Ada yang harus saya kerjakan untuk besok."

Rin tampak kecewa, "baiklah—aku tidak memaksa. Tapi kalau kau senggang, kau harus menerima undangan kami," katanya tegas.

"Iya."

"Hari semakin siang, aku harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa, Iruka San," Rin membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Iruka pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti, dia menyusuri pertokoan di sepanjang jalan. Saat itu banyak yang menyapanya dengan ramah, Iruka pun membalas sapaan itu. Inilah alasan kenapa Iruka enggan untuk meninggalkan kota itu. Desa yang begitu makmur, penduduknya ramah, dan disini seakan tidak ada dinding antara si kaya dan si miskin. Para saudagar bahkan tuan tanah, tidak segan turun ke jalan sekedar untuk bercengkrama dengan penduduk, dan para pekerja pun menghormati satu sama lain.

Ini kota ideal untuk ditinggali, dengan hijaunya sawah dan jernihnya sungai yang menghias indah panorama daeran yang lumayan padat penduduknya itu.

Tetapi—akhir-akhir ini ketenangan warga mulai terusik dengan gangguan yang berasal dari kota tetangga mereka. Daimyou, sang penguasa, dari kota yang lebih besar itu memaksa supaya warga mau menyerahkan tanah mereka untuk dibangun puri peristirahatan. Karena warga menolah, Daimyou itu pun mulai menteror warga dengan mengirim perampok dan samurai-samurai tidak berhati.

Penyerangan seperti yang dialami Iruka pun bukan kali pertama terjadi. Karena itu, saat ini warga mengaktifkan program patroli yang dipimpin keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan ilmu bela diri mereka.

"Iruka Sensei!!" seorang bocah cilik berambut pirang berlari kencang dan langsung memeluk pinggang Iruka hingga pemuda itu terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh.

"Na—Naruto… pelan sedikit," Iruka berdiri tegak lagi dan tersenyum pada anak didiknya itu, Naruto, putra kepala desa yang selalu ceria dan semangat. Seperti kedua orang tuanya yang begitu dihormati warga, Naruto pun jadi bocah yang sangat disayang seisi desa.

"Iruka Sensei semalam diserang ya? Naruto dengar dari Tousan. Tapi Sensei ga apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Iruka mengusap kepala Naruto dengan sayang, "aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak terluka. Ada seseorang yang menolongku."

"Sungguh? Siapa? Itachi Nii? Atau orang Hyuuga?"

Iruka menggeleng, "dia seorang Rounin, dia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah menolongku."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "aneh."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu—tapi aku tahu… orang itu bukan orang jahat," kata Iruka yakin, "nah—sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Naruto ke sana duluan, nanti aku menyusul."

"BAIK!! JANGAN LAMA-LAMA YAAA!!!" serunya semangat sambil berlari mendahului Iruka.

Sejak setahun yang lalu, Iruka ditunjuk sebagai pengajar oleh kepala desa sendiri. Memang—pengetahuan Iruka paling luas diantara semua warga. Bahkan kepala keluarga dari kalangan atas pun mengakuinya dan mengizinkan Iruka mendidik anak-anak mereka. Karenanya 4 hari dalam seminggu, Iruka mengajar anak-anak desa di sebuah kuil kecil dekat sungai.

Iruka pun berjalan santai sembari menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang menyejukkan. Saat dia berjalan di tepi sungai, dia melihat sesosok orang yang terkapar di rerumputan. Iruka pun langsung menghampiri orang itu.

"Tuan!! Tuan!! Anda kenapa?" Iruka memeriksa keadaan pria itu.

"Aaah…."

"Tuan?!!"

"Aku…. Aku…. Lapar sekali…."

Iruka langsung bengong seketika. Dia memandang pria itu dengan heran. Pria itu tampak aneh, pambutnya berwarna keperakan mata kirinya ditutupi oleh penutup mata yang terbuat dari kulit. 2 bilah pedang tersampir di pinggangnya, dan kimono yang dia pakai sudah compang-camping.

Tapi bukan Iruka namanya kalau tidak menolong orang lain, pemuda itu pun mengeluarkan onigiri dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada samurai kelaparan itu, "mungkin tidak seberapa, tapi kau boleh memakannya."

Samurai itu memandang Iruka penuh rasa terima kasih, dia pun langsung melahap 3 onigiri itu dengan cepat, "aaah—aku tertolong. Terima kasih. Siapa namamu? Akan kuingat."

Iruka tersenyum ramah, "Tuan bisa panggil saya Iruka. Tuan sendiri siapa? Dan berasal dari mana?"

"Aku biasa dipanggil Kakashi. Aku berasal dari Edo. Waktu akan menuju ke desa ini aku terjatuh dari jurang dan perbekalanku raib entah kemana."

"Gunung di daerah ini memang sedikit berbahaya, apalagi bagi pendatang seperti anda," Iruka melihat ada noda darah di baju Kakashi, "Tuan terluka?"

"Luka lama, pasti sudah sembuh sekarang," kata Kakashi enteng.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu. Yang namanya luka harus dirawat!!" Iruka memaksa samurai itu berdiri, "ikut saya!!" dia pun menyeret Kakashi hingga sampai ke kuil tempatnya mengajar.

Halaman kuil itu penuh dengan anak-anak yang mengikuti pelajarannya. Kehadiran orang asing disana jelas menarik perhatian anak-anak itu, Naruto apalagi.

"Sensei—orang ini siapa?" tanya Naruto yang mengerubuti Iruka bersama anak-anak yang lain.

"Tenang dulu, ya!! Tuan ini terluka, aku akan merawat lukanya sebentar, kalian semua tunggu di dalam, ya!!"

"Baiiiik!!!" dengan patuh anak-anak itu pun measuk ke dalam kuil dna mempersiapkan alat-alat tulis mereka.

Iruka lalu membawa Kakashi ke ruang lain di kuil kecil itu dan mengobati luka di pundaknya yang ternyata lumayan parah itu.

"Jadi kau pengajar di sini? Kau hebat, padahal kau masih muda."

"Saya tidak sehebat itu. Saya hanya mengajari anak-anak apa yang saya tahu," Iruka mengoles obat yang dia dapat dari Rin pada luka Kakashi dan membebatnya dengan perban bersih, "sementara anda jangan pakai lengan kiri ini dulu, kalau tidak lukanya akan semakin parah."

Kakashi mengangguk, "ya—terima kasih banyak. Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, kalau tidak aku pasti mati kelaparan."

"Sudah sewajibnya saya membantu," Iruka menyimpan peralatan pengobatan itu dengan rapi, "saya harus segera mengajar anak-anak, Tuan silahkan beristirahat disini. Permisi," Iruka pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju ke ruang sebelah dimana nak-anak sudah menunggunya.

#

Selesai mengajar Iruka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain bersama anak-anak didiknya. Seperti hari ini pun, sore di kuil itu dihiasi suara tawa ceria anak-anak yang bermain setan-setanan.

"Wah wah—ramai sekali disini."

Serempak semua berhenti dan memandang pada asal suara.

"WAIII—TOUSAAAN!!!"

"KEPALA DESA!!!"

Anak-anak langsung mengerubuti pria yang menjadi pimpinan di desa ini. Naruto pun langsung memeluk ayahnya itu.

"Minato Sama," sapa Iruka, "ada keperluan apa hingga datang kemari?"

Pria yang wajahnya diturunkan sempurna pada anaknya itu tersenyum, "tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihat anak-anak disini."

"Tousan—Tousan…. Disini ada tamu lho. Seorang samurai," kata Naruto.

"O ya?" Minato memandang Iruka, "benarkah itu?"

Iruka mengangguk, "benar, sekarang ia ada di ruangan itu," Iruka memandang ruangan di sisi ruang kelas.

"Kenalanmu?"

"Bukan, saya baru bertemu hari ini. Sepertinya ia sedang kesusahan karena bekalnya hilang di gunung."

"Kasihan sekali. Aku mau menemuinya sebentar, anak-anak—teruskan permainan kalian, ya?!"

Yang namanya anak-anak, disuruh bermain pasti senang sekali. Suara riuh dan canda tawa pun terdengar lagi. Saat itu Minato pun mengikuti Iruka untuk menemuhi tamu di desa itu.

"Tuan…. Maaf mengganggu," Iruka membuka pintu geser ruangan itu dan mempersilahkan Minato untuk masuk.

Akan tetapi, belum lagi Iruka memperkenalkan 'tamu' itu pada kepala desanya, Minato keburu bicara duluan..

"Kakashi?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Kakashi, yang tadinya sedang membersihkan pedangnya, langsung berdiri begitu melihat siapa yang datang, "Mi—nato Sensei?"

Iruka jadi bingung, "—kalian berdua… sudah saling kenal?"

Tiba-tiba Minato tertawa, "ya ampun, Kakashi—tidak aku sangka bertemu denganmu lagi disini. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang."

"Sensei—sudah 10 tahun sejak terakhir kita bertemu."

Iruka jadi makin bingung, "jadi benar—sudah saling engenal, ya?!"

Minato tersenyum geli, "10 tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku menjadi kepala desa, aku sempat bertandang ke rumah orang tua Kushina di Edo. Disanalah aku bertemu Kakashi dan sempat melatihnya kendo selama beberapa bulan. Tidak aku sangka dia benar-benar jadi seorang samurai," jelas Minato.

"Jadi—ini desa tempat Sensei tinggal? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu," kata Kakashi.

"Memang dasarnya kau itu buta arah 'kan?" goda Minato.

Dengan suasana akrab itu, mereka pun ngobrol santai sambil memandang anak-anak yang bermain dengan senangnya di halaman, Iruka pun telah menyajikan 3 gelas teh hangat untuk teman bincang mereka.

"Jadi kau sudah berkelana lebih dari 5 tahun? Hebat juga kau," Minato meminum tehnya sedikit, "kebetulan sekali ya, Iruka yang menolongmu. Kau beruntung, dia ini juga punya potensi sebagai tabib, sayang dia tidak pernah mau mengasah bakatnya itu."

"Anda jangan memuji saya seperti itu. Siapapun bisa mengobati luka," kata Iruka.

"Tapi jarang yang bisa melilit perban serapi itu," Minato menunjuk perban putih yang memang sangat rapi membungkus luka Kakashi, "lalu—tujuanmu setelah ini kemana?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya, "belum ada rencana. Lagipula aku mau mengumpulan uang dulu untuk membeli perbekalan."

Minato mendapatkan sebuah ide saat itu, "begini saja—bagaimana kalau kau bekerja padaku sebagai pengawas keamanan?" dia pun lalu menceritakan masalah yang tengah menimpa desa tercintanya, "—aku akan menggajimu dengan layak dan kau boleh berhenti kapan saja kalau kau anggap uangmu sudah cukup untuk berkelana lagi."

"Jadi desa ini sedang ada masalah, ya?" ujar Kakashi, "kalau begitu—Sensei tidak usah membayarku, aku akan bekerja yang lain sambil menjaga desa ini."

"Tidak bisa begitu," kata Minato.

"Sensei—aku endapat dasar ilmu pedang yang sangat hebat karena ajaran Sensei. Ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk membalas budi, dan aku tidak akan pernah menerima uang dari Sensei satu yen pun," Kakashi memandang lekat pada Minato.

Sang kepala desa pun akhirnya pasrah, "kau ini tetap saja keras kepala seperti dulu. Baiklah—aku terima tawaranmu ini. Dan Iruka?"

"Y—Ya?" Iruka kaget karena tiba-tiba diajak bicara.

"Bisa aku titipkan dia padamu? Kau tinggal sendiri 'kan?"

"Oh—iya. Tentu saja, saya tidak masalah."

"Apa tidak merepotkan, Sensei? Aku dan dia baru saja bertemu hari ini. Lagipula aku tinggal di kuil ini saja sudah cukup kok."

"Saya tidak keberatan," kata Iruka, "saya senang punya teman, dan Tuan adalah murid Minato Sama, saya senang menerima anda di rumah saya."

Kali ini gilirankakashi yang mati kutu melawan 2 orang itu. Akhirnya dia pun setuju untuk tinggal di rumah Iruka.

#

"Silahkan masuk, maaf rumah saya kecil," Iruka mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk masuk.

"Aku tertolong lagi olehmu," Kakashi masuk dalam rumah mungil yang terasa sangat nyaman itu. Dia mengikuti Iruka hingga ke sebuah ruangan dengan perapian di tengahnya, Kakashi pun duduk di tatami setelah Iruka menyalakan api di perapian itu.

"Saya akan siapkan makan malam, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin Tuan makan?" tanya Iruka.

"Disini bukan tempatku untuk meminta. Kau beri apa saja aku akan memakannya."

Iruka tersenyum.

"Dan lagi—jangan terlalu sopan begitu padaku, berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan', aku agak jengah."

Lagi-lagi Iruka tersenyum, "baiklah…. Kakashi San."

Kakashi ikut tersenyum, "begitu lebih baik, Iruka."

Malam itu—menjadi malam yang berbeda untuk Iruka. Biasanya dia makan seorang diri ditemani suara gemeretak kayu yang habis dimakan api. Tapi kali ini, ada yang menemaninya ngobrol. Iruka merasa begitu cepat akrab dengan Kakashi yang santai, cuek, dan punya sejuta cerita untuk dibagikan pada Iruka. Pemuda itu pun senang karena rumah itu tidak sepi lagi.

#

#

Sebulan sudah Kakashi tinggal di desa itu dan dia sudah begitu berbaur dengan penduduk desa yang memang pada dasarnya ramah. Kini dia bekerja sebagai pembantu umum, alias mengerjakan apa yang ditawarkan padanya. Malam harinya—dia patroli bersama warga lain.

Kakashi ini samurai yang sangat hebat, karena dia bisa menghalau semua pengacau yang hendak menyusup ke desa. Warga pun berterima kasih padanya. Kakashi pun sering terlihat bersama orang-orang dari keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang tiap malam berpatroli dengannya.

"Oi—Iruka!!"

Iruka menoleh dan langsung tersenyum, "Obito San," sapanya pada pria yang dia kenal sejak kecil dulu. Uchiha Obito, meski usia mereka terpaut 4 tahun, mereka cukup dekat sebagai sahabat. Obito juga merupakan suami dari Rin. Selain itu Obito adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Kakashi sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Iruka pikir mungkin karena mereka sebaya.

"Sedang belanja?" Obito melirik sayuran di kedua tangan Iruka.

"Begitulah. Tapi aku sedang bingung mau masak apa," Iruka memilih sayuran segar di toko yang dia singgahi itu, "Obito San sendiri sedang apa?"

"Ooh—aku nyari si Kakashi, kau lihat tidak?"

"Kakashi San? Biasanya sih sedang membantu di kedai. Kenapa mencarinya?" Iruka memutuskan untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat nikujaga.

"Enggak—cuma mau bilang kalau malam ini tempat berkumpulnya beda, di Torii dekat jalan ke gunung. Bisa kau sampaikan padanya?"

"Baik, akan aku sampaikan."

Obito tersenyum senang, "ya sudah—aku pergi dulu!!" dia segera berbalik tanpa lihat-lihat dulu. Wakhasil dia langsung menabrak seseorang. Setelah membungkuk minta maaf, Obito langsung berlari pergi.

"Ya ampun—sama sekali tidak berubah," Iruka membayar belanjaannya dan segera pulang ke rumah. Selama sebulan ini—Kakashi selalu memberinya sebagian dari gaji yang dia dapat. Alasannya sebagai ongkos menginap dan makan. Meski Iruka menolaknya, Kakashi pasti punya cara untuk membutnya terpaksa menerima 'uang kos' itu.

Iruka menuju kembali ke rumahnya, jam segini Kakashi pasti belum pulang dan sibuk membantu di kedai. Desa itu lumayan sering disinggahi orang-orang yang menuju Kyoto, karena letaknya yang strategis. Makanya kedai-kedai makan atau sekedar kedai dango dan sake selalu saja ramai pengunjung.

Sesekali Iruka berhenti untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan para tetangganya sebelum akhirnya dia sampai juga di rumahnya. Tak mau buang-buang waktu, Iruka pun sudah sibuk untuk menyiapkan makan malam, karena malam ini pun Kakashi akan pergi berpatroli, jadi dia selalu menyiapkan makan malam lebih dulu untuknya.

Tepat saat Iruka selesai memasak, Kakashi pulang. Wajahnya tampak segar meski dia bekerja sejak pagi.

"Obito San bilang kalau malam ini tempat kumpulnya ada di Torii dekat gunung," Iruka menyampaikan pesan Obito tadi.

"Tumben sekali," Kakashi mengambil segelas air putih.

"Mandilah dulu! Makan malam segera siap," kata Iruka.

Kakashi pun menurut saja. Dia sudah kapok membantah kata-kata teman 1 rumahnya itu. Dia baru tahu kalau Iruka sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah….

Selesai mandi, Kakashi pun langsung bersiap untuk berpatroli. Dia sudah membeli beberpa pakaian yang pantas dia kenakan. Tapi rata-rata semua pilihan Iruka yang selalu bilang kalau selera Kakashi itu norak dan aneh. Tapi Kakashi sama sekali tidak keberatan mengenakan pilihan dari Iruka.

Saat dia kembali ke tempat mereka biasa makan, aroma wangi yang menggugah selera segera membangkitkan nafsu makannya. Kakashi pun segera duduk dan menyantap makanan itu. Sejak tahu kalau Iruka sangat pintar memasak, Kakashi memutuskan untuk selalu makan dirumah, karena masakan Iruka lebih enak dari kedai manapun.

"Gochisosama," Kakashi mengatupkan kedua tangannya, kenyang, "aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ya—hati-hati," Iruka pun membereskan sisa makan malam mereka. Kalau sudah begini biasanya Iruka memilih untuk membaca buku atau langsung tidur. Tapi—malam ini—ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Iruka pun segera membukanya, rupanya yang datang adalah kakek sebelah rumah, "malam, kek. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Iruka Kun—apa aku bisa minta tolong untuk menemaniku memetik rumput obat untuk cucuku? Dia demam tinggi."

"Tentu saja," Iruka menyanggupi. Dia pun pergi bersama pria tua itu menuju ke hutan di belakang desa, tempat warga menyemai bibit tanaan obat atas petunjuk tabib Tsunade. Iruka meminta kakek itu menunggu saja sementara dia yang mencari rumput obat untuk demam.

Ketenangan Iruka memilah berbagai jenis rumput terusik saat 2 orang samurai berwajah garang muncul dari kegelapan malam.

"Ada mangsa yang empuk untuk kita, kak."

"Kau benar, dik. Setidaknya kita tidak bosan untuk malam ini," ujar si kakak yang wajahnya lebih menyeramkan dari pada adiknya.

Iruka mundur dan berdiri di depan kakaek yang ada bersamanya, "cepat lari dari sini, kek."

"I—Iruka Kun!!"

"CEPAT LARI!!!" Iruka menyerahkan rumput obat ditangannya itu pada si kakek yang memandang Iruka ragu, "patroli berkumpul di Torii dekat gunung, kakek harus cepat pergi dari sini!!" Iruka pun berhasil memaksa si kakek untuk pergi.

"Lihat, kak. Dia coba menjadi pahlawan," si adik maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Tanpa bicara lagi, dia menyabetkan pedang itu ke arah wajah Iruka.

"AAARGH!!" Iruka berteriak saat bilah tajam itu menyayat kulit lengannya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka itu. Serangan kedua yang berupa pukulan di ulu hatinya membuat Iruka kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya….

#

"APA? KALIAN DISERANG?!!" seru Obito selaku kepala patroli malam itu.

"Be—benar," kata kakek yang bersama Iruka tadi, "I—Iruka Kun menghadapi mereka sendiri… di ladang obat."

"Iruka!!" Kakashi tampak panik.

"…. Baiklah—Kakashi, kau dan aku ke sana. Itachi," Obito memandang sepupunya, "kau pimpin pencarian di wilayah desa yang lain.

Remaja laki-laki berrambut hitam panjang itu mengangguk. Dia pun memimpin yang lain untuk memeriksa seisi desa.

"Kakek pulang saja dulu, kami pasti menyelamatkan Iruka," ujar Obito menenangkan si kakek yang gemetaran. Lalu dia dan Kakashi bergegas menuju ke tempat yang dikatakan oleh si kakek, tapi mereka tidak melihat siapapun di sana.

Kakashi memperhatikan sekeliling dengan seksama, lalu dia melihat bercak darah di rerumputan, "Obito—ini…" dia menunjukkannya pada Obito.

"…. Ini bisa jadi masalah serius. Aku akan panggil beberapa orang dan kita kejar mereka."

Kakashi menggeleng, "aku pergi duluan. Akan aku tinggalkan jejak sehingga kau bisa menyusul," katanya.

Obito melihat kesungguhan dalam bola mata Kakashi, dia pun mengangguk, "baiklah—tapi kalau situasi tidak terkendali, kau harus tunggu aku. Mengerti?"

Maka mereka pun berpisah. Kakashi menerobos masuk dalam rimba hutan yang gelap pekat tanpa cahaya sementara Obito segera berlari untuk mengumpulkan beberapa orang untuk mengikuti Kakashi.

#

Di suatu tempat dalam hutan itu, 2 samurai tadi membawa Iruka ke sebuah gua. Dengan kasar mereka menghempaskan tubuh Iruka begitu saja ke tanah.

"Kenapa tidak kita bunuh saja dia, kak?" tanya si adik.

Si kakak tertawa, "apa kau puas membunuh orang lemah seperti itu? Si kakek tua renta tadi pasti melapor para orang-orang desa. Dan pasti ada yang mengejar kita, saat itu, kita bisa pesta darah."

Mendengar itu si adik ikut tertawa. Lalu dia memandang tawanan yang kini terikat itu, "sayang sekali tangkapan kita laki-laki. Kalau perempuan, kita bisa bersenang-senang dulu."

Tak begitu lama— Iruka mulai sadar. Dan begitu melihat 2 orang yang menangkapnya, hati Iruka jadi miris. Lengannya masih terasa sakit akibat tebasan tadi, terlebih saat ini kedua tangannya terikat di belakang tubuhnya.

Si adik menyeringai memandang Iruka, "hei—sebenarnya wajahmu itu lumayan merarik juga," dia merendahkan badannya dan memandang Iruka dengan mata liarnya, "kak—apa aku boleh bermain-main dengannya?"

Si kakak mendengus, "terserah. Kau bunuh juga aku tidak peduli. Aku mulai bosan."

Seringaian buas makin tampak di wajah si adik, dengan kasar dia memaksa Iruka berdiri dan membawa Iruka masuk dalam gua alam itu. Sekali lagi tubuh Iruka terhempas ke tanah. Rasa sakit terasa saat bebatuan di tanah gua itu membentur tubuhnya.

Si adik yang berbadan tinggi kurus itu mendekat pada Iruka, dengan sebelah kakinya, dia menyibak bagian bawah yukata yang dipakai Iruka. Dia memandang Iruka selayak binatang buas yang kelaparan. Matanya menyusuri kaki Iruka yang kecil dan bersih, "kau tampak sedap sekali," dia bertumpu pada lututnya dan menyentuh kulit paha Iruka.

"HENTIKAN!!" Iruka menendang tangan samurai itu dan mundur sekuat tenagam "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!!!"

Si adik itu malah tampak makin bersemangat melihat Iruka yang mati-matian menyerangnya dengan kaki, "tenang saja—kau akan segera merasa nyaman…."

Iruka terpojok di dinding gua sementara si bengis itu makin mendekat padanya, "…. TIDAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!"

#

Kakashi bereaksi saat beberapa kelelawar terbang dari pohon tempat mereka bertengger. Mengikuti naluri—Kakashi pun menuju ke asal kelelawar tadi. Ternyata instingnya tepat, dia menemukan seseorang di depan sebuah gua. Dan dari dalam gua itu Kakashi bisa mendengar suara keributan—suara Iruka….

"Dasar bajingan!!" Kakashi mencabut kedua bilah pedangnya yang berbeda ukuran panjang itu. Dan bergerak tanpa suara, Kakashi pun langsung membantai si kakak yang bahkan tidak sempat menyadari kehadiran Kakashi di dekatnya.

Kakashi pun bergerak ke dalam gua, dan apa yang dia lihat membuat amarahnya memuncak. Si samurai brengsek tadi mencoba untuk menyentuh Iruka, yukata yang dikenakan Iruka robek di sana sini dan mengekspos bentuk tubuhnya.

"Kau…." Kakashi menggenggam erat pedangnya dan menyerang orang itu.

Tapi yang ini berhasil menangkis serangan pertama Kakashi dan mendorong Kakashi hingga beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dia melihat darah segar mengalir di bilah pedang Kakashi.

"Brengsek!!" si adik berdiri dan menghadap Kakashi, "KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH KAKAKKU!!!" seruan marahnya itu diikuti tebasan liar yang mengenai wajah Iruka. Darah pun menodai bebatuan di gua itu.

Iruka hanya mampu menjerit tertahan merasakan sakit di daerah bawah mata dan pangkal hidungnya. Darah mengalir sepanjang luka itu.

Amarah Kakashi semakin menjadi, sekuat tenaga dia melawan orang di depannya itu—dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, Kakashi berhasil menebas kepala samurai itu hingga terpisah dari badannya….

"Iruka!!" Kakashi menyimpan pedangnya dan merobek lengan kimononya untuk menahan luka di waja Iruka, "bertahanlah!!" dia melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Iruka.

"Ka—Kakashi San…." Tubuh Iruka bergetar hebat, selain karena udara lembab di dalam gua, dia juga merasa jijik setiap teringat sentuhan bajingan itu di tubuhnya.

Kakashi melepas lapis terluar kimononya dan memakaikannya pada Iruka, "sudah tidak apa-apa…. Ayo—kita kembali ke desa," Kakashi membopong Iruka dan membawanya kembali ke desa.

Di tengah jalan dia bertemu dengan Obito yang membawa beberapa orang. Kakashi memberitahu keberadaan 2 mayat di gua itu, Obito pun mengutus orang untuk membereskannya. Obito sendiri langsung ikut Kakashi ke desa dan memanggil tabib Tsunade untuk memeriksa keadaan Iruka yang jelas kehilangan banyak darah.

Setelah dipanggil oleh Obito, Tsunade bergegas menuju ke rumah Iruka yang lumayan jauh dari rumah sekaligus tempat prakteknya. Wanita yang selalu tampak muda itu tampak cemas, karena dia dan Iruka cukup akrab.

Sampai di rumah Iruka, dia dan Obito segera menuju ke kamar Iruka dimana Kakashi sedang menghentikan pendarahan pada luka di wajah Iruka. Tsunade segera mengambil alih dan mengobati Iruka dengan cekatan.

Tak begitu lama, datanglah Minato dan istrinya, Kushina. Mereka berdua pucat pasi dan menanyakan kondisi Iruka pada Obito. Dan Obito menjelaskan apa yang dia dengar dari Kakashi….

Entah sudah berapa jam Tsunade berada di dalam kamar Iruka. Namun begitu dia keluar, wajahnya tamak lega.

"—Kondisinya sudah normal. Tapi dia harus istirahat total sebelum bisa pulih lagi.

Penjelasan Tsunade itu membuat semua yang ada di rumah mungil Iruka menjadi lega. Tsunade memberikan beberapa bungkus obat pada Kakashi, "kau yang serumah dengannya, tolong rawat dia, ya?!"

Kakashi menerima obat itu, "baik," ujarnya pelan.

Obito masih menangkap kilat amarah dalam satu-satunya mata Kakashi yang tampak. Membaca situasi, dia pun berdiri, "ini masih larut malam. sebaiknya kita pulang dulu," katanya.

"Kau benar," ujar Minato, "Kakashi, titip Iruka, ya?!"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kalau butuh apa-apa, jangan sungkan mengatakan padaku," kata Kushina, wanita cantik dengan rambut merah panjang yang terurai.

Kakashi pun mengangguk lagi. Lalu dia mengantar semua hingga ke pintu depan. Setelah menutup pintunya lagi, Kakashi kembali ke kamar Iruka. Kini pemuda itu sedang terlelap, pengaruh obat mungkin, Kakashi pun duduk bersila di sebelah Iruka, tangannya terkepal marah saat mengingat apa yang telah bajingan-bajingan itu lakukan pada Iruka.

"Siaal… Siaaaalll!!" Kakashi hanya bisa mengumpat dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri….

#

Dua hari setelah insiden itu, Minato memerintahkan untuk mengawasi setiap sudut desa. Bahkan kini dia dan kepala keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga turun tangan sendiri untuk patroli. Mereka sudah tidak ingin ada korban lagi.

Dan selama 2 hari ini pula, rumah Iruka ramai dikunjungi warga desa yang membawakannya sayur, buah, bahkan obat-obatan yang lumayan mahal harganya. Melihat itu Kakashi jadi makin yakin kalau sosok Iruka adalah sosok yang berharga bagi desa itu.

Hari ini, anak-anak didik Iruka datang menjenguk. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata, 4 orang yang jadi 'perwakilan' teman-teman mereka. Hal menarik yang diketahui Kakashi tentang keempat anak ini adalah fakta kalau mereka sudah bertunangan, Naruto dengan Hinata, gadis mungil pendiam yang berambut biru indigo; lalu Sasuke, adik Itachi, dengan Sakura, anak gadis yang paling pintar sedesa. Dan mereka itu pasangan yang terkenal mesra oleh semua orang.

"Iruka Sensei cepat sembuh, ya!!" Naruto memberikan puluhan kertas origami yang membentuk burung bangau, kami kesepian kalau tidak ada Sensei."

Iruka tersenyum, karena badannya masih lemah, dia hanya bisa berbaring, "iya—aku akan segera sembuh. Selama aku absen—kalian tidak boleh nakal dan harus tetap belajar. Mengerti?"

Keempat anak itu mengangguk patuh. Mereka tinggal sebentar untuk ngobrol dengan Sensei mereka, setelahnya mereka pun berpamitan pulang karena hari sudah sore.

Kakashi lalu masuk dala kamar Iruka sambil membawa bubur dan juga obat, "kau ini disayang semua orang," katanya sambil membantu Iruka untuk duduk.

"Aku bersyukur tinggal di desa ini. Kau juga berpikir begitu 'kan? Kakashi San?" Iruka menerima mangkuk bubur dari Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa bohong di depanmu, ya?" Kakashi tersenyum, "ya—semakin lama aku semakin betah tinggal disini. Semua orang ramah padaku meski aku masih baru disini. Mungkin aku menetap disini saja dan menghentikan pengembaraanku yang tanpa tujuan."

"Ah—aku akan senang sekali kalau Kakashi San mau menetap disini," kata Iruka.

Kakashi tidak bicara lagi dan membiarkan Iruka menghabiskan buburnya dan meminum obatnya. Lalu Kakashi membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk kosong itu.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Lenganku sudah tidak begitu sakit kalau digerakkan," kata Iruka, "obat dan ramuan dari Tsunade Sama benar-benar manjur."

Kakashi memandang lengan kanan Iruka, tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Matanya memandang nyalang pada bekas luka memanjang di wajah Iruka. Wajah yang dulunya begitu bersih, kini ternoda oleh luka. Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh wajah Iruka.

Pemuda itu tersentak saat merasakan jemari Kakashi menelusuri jejak luka itu, tapi anehnya—Iruka merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan itu.

"…. Maaf…." bisik Kakashi," seandainya aku datang lebih cepat…. Kau tidak akan terluka…"

Iruka menggeleng pelan, "—ini bukan salah Kakashi San. Sungguh—aku senang Kakashi San datang menolongku," Iruka memejamkan matanya saat jemari Kakashi bergerak mengikuti bentuk wajahnya, "Kakashi San…."

"Ssh—diamlah sebentar," bisik Kakashi di telinga Iruka yang membuat pemuda itu terpaksa harus mencengkram selimutnya erat, "aku tahu—aku merasa kesal sekali," Kakashi menyusuri leher Iruka yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya yang tergerai halus, "melihat bajingan itu menyentuhmu—menyentuh apa yang aku jaga mati-matian," Kakashi merendahkan kepalanya dan merasakan halusnya kulit Iruka dengan bibirnya, "aku—tidak suka itu…."

"Ka—Kakashi San…." Iruka mengigit bibir bawahnya, jarinya makin erat mencengkram selimutnya. Dia merasa aneh—sangat aneh. Dia merasa begitu jijik saat tubuhnya disentuh samurai gila itu. Tapi kini—merasakan setiap sentuhan Kakashi pada dirinya…. Iruka merasa aman… dia merasa—kalau dia juga menginginkannya.

Tangan Iruka yang mengepal rapat perlahan melonggar dan menerima jemari Kakashi yang menggenggamnya begitu erat ketika bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan yang manis….

"Iruka—jadilah milikku…" Kakashi memeluk Iruka dan melepaskan ikatan obi di pinggang Iruka, lalu perlahan dia merebahkannya di futon.

Sentuhan kedua di bibir Iruka membuat pemuda itu yakin—kalau dia… memang harus bersama pria ini, "… iya, Kakashi San…." Bisiknya lembut seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kakashi.

……….

Iruka menengadahkan kepalanya saat bibir Kakashi menyapu titik-titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Kakashi menemukan itu semua, yang pasti—dia menikmatinya.

Di sela belaian dan kecupan, Kakashi masih sempat memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Iruka yang berbaring polos dibawahnya. Tubuh pemuda itu begitu ramping, tidak begitu kurus dan terbentuk dengan sempurna. Kulitnya putih bersih, halus seperti kulit wanita. Kakashi tersenyum dan mencium pipi Iruka, "ternyata kita memang berjodoh," dia mengecup lembut bibir Iruka, "sejak pertama kali bertemu… aku tahu aku terpikat padamu," tangannya membelai pelan lekuk pinggang Iruka yang membuat pemuda itu mendesah lirih.

"…. Hanya—karena aku…. Memberimu onigiri?" Iruka kesusahan bicara diantara sensasi yang membakar di dalam tubuhnya.

Kakashi menggeleng, "kita pernah bertemu sebelum itu," kini tangannya mulai mengeksplorasi bagian bawah tubuh Iruka.

Iruka menggeliat pelan saat jemari Kakashi menikmati kakinya, "—aku…. Tidak ingat…. Pernah bertemu denganmu…."

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu dia melepas penutup mata kirinya. Iruka terkejut mengetahui apa yang ada di baliknya, "kau ingat sekarang?" tanya Kakashi.

Iruka memandang sebuah bola mata berwarna semerah darah. Dan itu membangkitkan ingatannya, "kau—yang menolongku di hutan itu…" Iruka menyentuh mata itu dengan jemari lentiknya, "kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu takut…. Mata ini—mengerikan 'kan?"

Iruka menggeleng, dikecupnya kelopak mata Kakashi, "warna yang indah…. Seperti batu ruby…. Aku suka," bisiknya lembut.

Kata-kata Iruka itu membuat Kakashi tidak mampu lagi menahan diri. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia membawa Iruka dalam jerat yang begitu memabukkan.

"Aah—Kakashi San…." Iruka merintih pelan saat Kakashi mencumbunya. Sentuhan Kakashi begitu lembut…. Merasakan kulit dan suhu tubuh Kakashi yang menyentuh raganya membuat Iruka tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diberikan pria itu padanya.

Iruka bergerak gelisah dipelukan Kakashi, ada hal yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan mengamuk dalam tubuhnya, meronta ingin dibebaskan, menjerit meminta keintiman yang lebih dari sekedar belaian dan ciuman.

"Tenanglah—…." Kakashi berbisik masih dengan memanjakan bagian tubuh yang paling pribadi dari pemuda itu. Rintihan dan desahan Iruka yang didengarnya semakin membuat Kakashi makin kesulitan mengontrol diri.

"Kakashi… San!!" Iruka pasrah saat akhirnya Kakashi menuntu keutuhan dirinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengukir dalam ingatannya detik demi detik saat Kakashi membuktikan cintanya dalam dirinya. Setitik air mata mengalir sunyi dari sudut matanya. Dia menangis bukan karena sedih atau menyesal… dia menangis karena lega… karena akhirnya dia menemukan sebagian isi dari jiwanya yang dulu terasa begitu kosong.

Kakashi mempererat pelukannya pada Iruka saat dia menikmati keberadaannya bersama Iruka. Erangan lirih meluncur mulus dari bibirnya begitu dia merasakan kesempurnaan raga yang ada di dekapannya ini.

Begitu pun dengan Iruka, tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya—ada rasa yang begini indahnya… begitu tenang tapi menghanyutkan. Sekejap Iruka merasa tubuhnya hancur luluh melebur menjadi serpihan, namun serpihan itu kembali bersatu dan membentuk dirinya yang baru. Meski ini adalah yang pertama kali—hati Iruka merasa rindu pada rasa ini….

……….

Kakashi merebahkan kepalanya di dada Iruka, merasakan denyut jantung yang berdetak kencang dan memburu. Dia menghadap wajah Iruka dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ku harap kau tidak akan bosan denganku Iruka," Kakashi menciumi jemari Iruka, "aku—tidak ingin kehilanganmu…."

Iruka balas tersenyum, "aku juga merasa seperti itu…. Kakashi…."

#

#

Sejak malam itu—kehidupan Iruka berubah total. Terlebih saat dia dan Kakashi menceritakan semua pada Minato. Tidak mereka sangka, Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai hampir menangis dan mengatai mereka seperti anak kecil. Minato tidak keberatan dengan status Iruka dan Kakashi saat ini, dia bahkan memberi mereka keberanian untuk menunjukkan jati diri mereka pada warga yang lain.

Dan kata-kata Minato terbukti, setelah 1 minggu berlalu sejak perubahan status mereka, tidak ada satu pun warga yang berubah perlakuan terhadap mereka, semua tetap ramah, dan tetap menerima mereka berdua sebagai bagian dari 'keluarga desa' mereka….

"Kejujuran pasti akan memberi kita buah yang manis 'kan?"

Kata-kata Minato itu menjadi awal bagi kehidupan baru mereka. Dan mereka yakin…. Semua akan baik-baik saja selama mereka tetap menjaga arti sebuah keluarga yang menjadi moto kehidupan di desa itu….

**Bersambung—alias TBC bin lanjuuuutt!!!!!!**

**GYAAAA!!!! **M Rated Fic pertama saia. Hau hau hau—sorry ye kalo lemon-nye kurang kecut. Tapi ini udah yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakuin. Next Fic aku usahain bakal lebih dari ini…

En selama saia bertapa lagi di gunung bromo *betapa ape piknik nih*, saia tetap menunggu ripiu dari anda sekalian. Otreee?

Ditunggu lho…..DX

Beneran lho…. ;P

Riview yaaaa!!! :3 :3 :3


	2. Chapter 2

R E A S O N

Disclimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Author Note :_

_Kakashi, Obito (20); Iruka, Rin (16); Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata cs (8); Itachi (14)_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tadaima," Kakashi buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah karena hujan turun tanpa ampun.

Iruka datang datang dan membawakan handuk kering untuk Kakashi, "kehujanan lagi? Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kau itu harus bawa payung!!" Iruka mengeringkan rambut Kakashi.

"Iya iya—aku 'kan lupa," elak Kakashi.

Iruka mendengus marah, "masa lupa 3 hari berturut-turut?!" dia melingkarkan handuk itu di leher Kakashi, "cepat mandi! Makan malam sudah siap dari tadi!"

"Iya—Iruka Sama," Kakashi membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum jahil dan menikmati wajah kesal Iruka. Dia mendapat kesenangan sendiri melihat muka putih Iruka itu bersemu merah karena jengkel. Masih sambil tertawa pelan, Kakashi pun menuju ke kamar mandi.

Tidak mau buang tenaga untuk marah, Iruka pun menuju ke dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruangan dengan perapian di tengan tatami. Dia membesarkan nyala api di perapian itu untuk menghangatkan masakan yang dia buat, lalu dia pun menyiapkan 2 porsi nasi dan ikan bakar sebagai lauk untuk santap malam mereka.

Kakashi keluar dari kamar mandi, dan dengan cepat dia duduk di sebelah Iruka, "itadakimasu!" tanpa basa-basi dia menyambar mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya.

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "kau ini—seperti tidak makan setahun saja."

"Habis—masakanmu ini buat aku ketagihan, makanya aku rela ga makan diluar untuk menikmati sedapnya masakanmu."

Mendengar itu Iruka lagi-lagi harus pasrah melihat cengiran usil di wajah Kakashi. Walau dia tahu Kakashi itu punya sejuta cara untuk menggodanya—Iruka tetap saja terperosok jatuh dalam keisengan Kakashi yang pada akhirnya selalu jadi pemenang.

"Kau ini—main makan saja," Iruka membuka tutup kayu panci yang ada di atas perapian, "aku bahkan belum menuangkan sup ini," katanya sambil menuangkan sup tahu beraroma sedap itu ke dalam mangkuk Kakashi.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau aku kelaparan 'kan?" Kakashi tidak peduli dan menikmati ikan bakar nikmat itu.

Deru hujan masih terdengar jelas—malah rasanya semakin deras saja. Padahal sudah turun sejak siang hari tadi.

Iruka kelihatan gelisah.

"—Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah menghabiskan 2 mangkuk nasi dan sekarang sedang menyendok nasi lagi ke dalam mangkuknya.

Iruka menggeleng, "hujan begini deras—semoga tidak ada hal buruk terjadi."

Kakashi menurunkan mangkuk nasinya, dipandanginya wajah Iruka lekat, "jangan terlalu cemas. Bukankah selama 2 minggu ini semua aman saja?"

Iruka menghela nafas, "iya—mungkin aku terlalu berpikiran jelek," katanya lirih.

Masih tersisa kilat amarah dalam bola mata Kakashi saat melihat bekas luka yang melintang di wajah Iruka—menodai kulit yang sehalus sutra terbaik itu. Bagi Kakashi—itu adalah dosa terbesar yang pernah dia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Dia ikut menghela nafas, "kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengacau di desa ini lagi," katanya, "dan aku—tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi…. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku ini!!" Kakashi memandang Iruka dengan wajah serius.

Saat itu Iruka tersenyum, dia meletakkan mangkuknya dan menggenggam tangan Kakashi, "aku tahu kau akan selalu menjagaku, Kakashi. Aku tahu tanpa kau harus mengucapkannya," dia tersenyum, "nah—makanannya masih banyak, habiskan, ya?!"

Melihat senyum indah merekah di wajah Iruka, wajah Kakashi pun langsung berubah santai, "tenang saja—kau suguhkan aku 2 panci juga bakal aku lahap habis," katanya yakin.

Iruka tertawa, "dasar rakus."

#

Tidur dengan suara hujan deras bukanlah favorit Iruka. Meski saat ini dia tidak lagi tidur sendiri, dia tetap saja terbangun di tengah malam. Iruka memandang wajah Kakashi yang tidur lelap di sebelahnya, pemuda itu pun duduk dan memandang jendela yang masih memperlihatkan siluet hujan yang seakan tidak akan berakhir.

Ketidaksukaannya terhadap hujan deras dimalam hari adalah karena dia selalu teringat kedua orang tuanya yang tewas akibat terjangan longsor akibat hujan lebat. Itu mimpi yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya setiap malam ketika hujan membasahi bumi.

Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan saat itu, dan itu mengusik ketenangan tidur Kakashi.

"Kenapa, Iruka? Kau kedinginan?" Kakashi ikut duduk, "badanmu gemetaran begini," Kakashi merangkul pundak Iruka dengan sebelah tangannya, "tidurlah lagi!"

Iruka menggeleng, "aku—tidak mau tidur," ucapnya lirih, "aku takut…."

Kakashi memandang Iruka dengan bingung—baru sekali ini dia lihat Iruka bangun tengah malam dan mengigil ketakutan begini. Kakashi pun memeluk Iruka dengan lembut, "kau mimpi buruk?"

"…. Iya…." Iruka menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kakashi, "aku tidak suka hujan dimalam hari… mengingatkan aku pada malam dimana kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Aku tidak suka…."

Kakashi kini memeluk Iruka sepenuh hatinya, disandarkannya kepala Iruka pada bahunya dan dibelainya lembut kepala Iruka, "aku disini—menemanimu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan," bisik Kakashi, "aku akan menjagamu."

Berada dalam buaian hangat itu, Iruka pun mulai merasakan kantuk yang tadi hilang. Dia menguap kecil dan memejamkan matanya. Merasakan keberadaan Kakashi di sampingnya membuat tubuhnya tenang kembali, dalam sedetik—Iruka pun kembali pulas.

Kakashi tersenyum dan membaringkan Iruka di sebelahnya. Dikecupnya lembut kening Iruka sebelum dia ikut berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka…

….

"Pagi."

Iruka kaget saat melihat senyum cerah Kakashi sebagai hal pertama yang dia lihat begitu membuka mata.

Kakashi memanfaatkan itu untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Iruka yang menggodanya sejak tadi, "tidur nyenyak?"

Iruka tersenyum, "berkatmu," dia pun melepaskan diri dari tangan Kakashi yang masih merangkul pinggangnya.

"Sering-sering saja, aku tidak keberatan kok," Kakashi tersenyum jahil.

Iruka berdiri, "aku mau siapkan sarapan, kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah saja. Tapi sebenernya aku pingin makan kamu," kata Kakashi sambil menikmati wajah Iruka yang langsung berubah merah.

Pemuda itu berbalik, "masa bodo ah!!"

Kakashi tersenyum senang dan mengikuti Iruka keluar kamar.

#

"Hari ini kau mengajar?" tanya Kakashi saat mereka bersiap untuk beraktivitas. Dia menyelipkan kedua pedangnya di pinggang.

"Tidak. Selama 3 hari ini aku meliburkan mereka. Sebentar lagi festival panen akan dimulai. Jadi warga akan mulai persiapannya hari ini."

"Pasti akan ramai sekali," kata Kakashi.

"Begitulah," Iruka mengikuti Kakashi keluar rumah, "baiklah—sampai nanti."

Mereka berpisah jalan. Kakashi menuju ke kota tempat dia biasa menjadi 'kurir umum' sementara Iruka pergi ke daerah persawahan untuk membantu persiapan festival.

"Iruka Sensei!!!" Naruto langsung nemplok pada Iruka begitu dia sampai di lumbung desa.

"Semangat sekali, pagi-pagi sudah disini," Iruka menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Tuh—sama Tousan dan Kaasan," Naruto menunjuk kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang, "sama Jiraiya Sama," nada suara Naruto berubah kesal.

Iruka tersenyum, "kau kenapa sih, tidak suka sekali sama Jiraiya Sama? Beliau 'kan guru ayahmu?"

Naruto cemberut, "habis—dia itu menyebalkan. Selalu saja cari gara-gara sama aku. Dia juga mesum!!"

"Jangan begitu, Jiraiya Sama itu orang yang hebat. Beliau sudah keliling ke beberapa negara. Beliau pasti punya banyak pengalaman."

"Huh!! Sebal ya sebal!!" Naruto berbalik dan berlari menuju ke sekelompok petani yang sedang membuat Omikoshi (1) untuk pawai nanti.

Iruka mengikuti langkah kecil Naruto dan menawarkan bantuan pada orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana. Maka Iruka pun mengerjakan apa yang dia bisa, seperti mengecat balok kayu yang dipakai untuk penyangga Omikoshi itu.

"AHHH!!! DATANG LAGI ORANG YANG MENYEBALKAAAN!!!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak dan bersembunyi di belakang Iruka.

Iruka pun memandang ke arah Minato yang ternyata teman bicaranya bertambah. Tsunade datang bersama asistennya Shizune. Melihat itu, semua orang yang sedang membuat Omikoshi pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, termasuk Iruka,

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Bukan cuma Jiraiya Sama, pada Tsunade Sama pun kamu tidak suka sekali," Iruka memandang wajah cemberut Naruto yang mencengkram lengan kimononya.

"Habiiiis—mereka berdua itu suka nyiksa aku sih!! Dicubitin, dijitakin—sakit tau!!"

"Itu tandanya mereka sayang padamu."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya seperti balon, "kalo sayang sih ada juga dipeluk, bukan dipukul," bocah itu pun kembali pada pekerjaannya, menghias Omikoshi.

Tak seberapa lama, datanglah Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura dan Itachi. Mereka pun ikut membantu pembuatan Omikoshi yang sudah separuh jadi itu….

Hari sudah beranjak sore, semua memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaan hari ini dan melanjutkannya besok pagi. Naruto cs sudah kabur duluan entah kemana. Iruka pun bersiap untuk pulang, tapi saat itu Obito datang menghampirinya,

"Yo Iruka!!" sapa pemuda itu riang.

"Obito San, tumben kemari? Biasanya paling malas berurusan dengan persiapan festival."

Obito tertawa hambar, "aku cuma mau cari Minato San, katanya ada disini," dia celingukan.

"Tadi sih disini, tapi sudah pergi. Memang ada apa?"

"Tadi aku dapat surat. Katanya Orochimaru Sama akan pulang."

"Benarkah, Obito Nii?" Itachi tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Iruka, "gawat—aku harus mengamankan Sasuke nih. Orochimaru Sama 'kan suka sekali menjahili Sasuke sampai anak itu gondok setengah mati," katanya serius.

Obito tertawa, "ikat kuat-kuat si Sasuke, kalau tidak bisa diculik beneran lho sama Orochimaru Sama."

Iruka lumayan kaget mendengar berita itu. Orochimaru adalah salah satu orang yang dianggap sebagai petinggi di desa ini. Sama seperti Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Tapi kelakuan Orochimaru memang rada aneh, dia suka bikin percobaan ga jelas di rumahnya, bahkan pernah sampai meledak. Tapi sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, beliau bilang mau pergi ke ibukota Kyoto untuk belajar. Entah belajar apa—yang jelas Iruka tidak mau tahu^^.

"Kira-kira kapan sampai ke sini?" tanya Itachi.

"Entahlah. Jarak dari Kyoto sampai desa ini saja makan waktu 13 hari. Lagipula entah kapan dia mengirim surat ini. Yang paling mungkin dilakukan oleh Orochimaru Sama adalah—dia mengirimkan surat ini setelah dia berada dekat sekali dengan desa."

Mendadak ketiga orang itu merinding seperti mendapat firasat buruk.

"Se—sepertinya aku pulang saja…" kata Iruka.

"Aku juga," sahut Itachi, "aku harus cari Sasuke," dia pun pergi lebih dahulu dari Iruka.

Obito tersenyum geli, "seperti mau ada perang saja, ya?" katanya, "ya sudah, aku juga belum mengatakan ini pada Fugaku Jichan. Sampai nanti, Iruka."

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Iruka merapatkan haori (2) hitamnya dan berjalan menyusuri pematang sawah yang sudah siap untuk dipanen. Iruka memandang langit senja yang berwarna kemerahan, indah sekali.

Lalu dia pun berjalan menuju ke pusat pertokoan dan berbelanja. Dia juga membeli beberapa fukiyose (3) untuk camilan. Selesai itu, Iruka pun pulang ke rumahnya. Kakashi jelas belum pulang, akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering pulang lebih malam dari biasanya.

Memang sejak penyerangan terakhir, desa itu jadi lebih damai. Mungkin kota sebelah sudah tahu kalau di desa ini kini memiliki seorang samurai yang tangguh. Jadi tidak ada lagi orang yang menganggap enteng keamanan di desa ini. Setiap mendengar pujian tentang Kakashi, Iruka jadi merasa bangga sendiri.

"Kau pulang terlambat!!"

Iruka kaget melihat Kakashi berdiri di atas genkan (4) sambil berkacak pinggang.

"—Kok… kamu sudah pulang sih?" Iruka melepaskan zori (5) miliknya dan naik ke lantai kayu rumahnya.

Kakashi langsung cemberut, "kau dingin sekali sih? Padahal aku sudah bela-belain pulang cepat karena kangen kamu."

Sekali lagi Iruka terperangkap dalam jebakan maut Kakashi. Wajahnya terasa terbakar seperti habis dijemur seharian dibawah matahari musim panas.

Kakashi tersenyum puas dan memeluk Iruka dengan erat, "wajahmu yang begitu itu bikin aku tergoda lho. Kau harus tanggung jawab!!"

"Apanya yang tanggung jawab?!! 'Kan kau yang menggoda aku duluan!!" protes Iruka.

Kakashi memandang kedua bola mata Iruka, "habis—kau itu menggemaskan sekali," dan dia pun mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

Sejenak Iruka terlarut dalam sentuhan itu, tapi dia mencoba melepaskan diri, "—aku masih harus masak…." Katanya lirih.

"Ini masih sore. Kau bisa masak nanti 'kan?"

Bungkusan belanjaan yang dibawa Iruka sejak tadi terjatuh ke lantai saat Kakashi merapatkan pelukannya. Pasrah—Iruka pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh pesona Kakashi yang begitu memabukkan.

Masih terus menciumi bibir Iruka, jari Kakashi membelai kulit leher Iruka dan membuat pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu bereaksi. Kedua tangan Iruka kini melingkar di leher Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat warna merah menghias pipi putih Iruka. Lalu dia pun menggerai rambut panjang Iruka, "aku tahu—kalau wajahmu seperti itu, aku jadi semakin menginginkanmu, lho," bisik Kakashi di telinga Iruka yang juga berwarna merah.

Lalu Kakashi membawa Iruka ke ruangan yang paling dekat dengan genkan, dia pun merebahkan Iruka di tatami. Iruka membiarkan saat Kakashi menarik obi yukatanya hingga lepas. Merasakan sentuhan Kakashi di sekujur tubunya, Iruka hanya bisa mengerang pelan dan menikmati perubahan suhu tubuhnya perlahan.

Kakashi mencium bekas luka memanjang di wajah Iruka, sesekali membisikan nama kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Jemarinya kini membelai lekuk pinggang Iruka yang sempurna, menyingkirkan kain yukata yang menutupi jenjang kakinya. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menyentuh Iruka….

"Ahh—" Iruka memejamkan mata dan menengadahkan kepalanya saat bibir Kakashi menyapu lekuk pertemuan leher dan pundaknya. Pemuda itu mengerang takluk saat Kakashi mulai memasuki tubuhnya, perlahan… tanpa paksaan. Nafas Iruka memburu saat sekujur tubuhnya bereaksi diluar kendali otaknya, menerima kehadiran Kakashi yang begitu memikat sukmanya.

Kakashi juga menikmati setiap gerakan Iruka, setiap desah nafasnya… tanpa irama—tapi bagi Kakashi itu adalah suara terindah yang pernah dia dengar. Terlebih saat Iruka menyebutkan namanya di saat mereka berdua bersama mencapai kesatuan yang sejati….

"Kau tetap saja penurut, Iruka," Kakashi mengambil sedikit rambut hitam Iruka dan mencium helai halus itu, "apa kau tidak bosan selalu jadi pengikut?"

Iruka tersenyum, "mana mungkin aku bosan," dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan merapat pada Kakashi, "selamanya aku akan jadi milikmu, bukan sebaliknya."

"Dasar keras kepala," Kakashi mencium kening Iruka, lalu dia meraih yukata di sampingnya dan menutupi tubuh Iruka dalam pelukannya, "ah—hujan turun lagi…."

Iruka memandang ke arah jendela yang terbuka sedikit, "semoga tidak sampai malam lagi," dia duduk dan membenahi bajunya.

Kakashi ikut duduk, "aku tahu kau benci hujan dimalam hari, tapi sekarang kau 'kan tidak sendiri lagi," dia juga memakai pakaiannya lagi, "aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

"Aku tahu itu," Iruka tersenyum dan mengikat lagi rambutnya, "Aku mau mandi dulu, baru masak," katanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi—apa makan malamnya?"

"Aku mau buat Yudoufu (6). Karena tidak ada daging, jadi lauknya ikan bakar lagi."

Kakashi tersenyum, "tidak masalah kok. Apa saja pasti aku makan."

Malas menanggapi, karena tahu akhirnya dia bakal terjebak lagi, Iruka pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kakashi dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

#

Hari ini—akhirnya tibalah saat festival dilaksanakan. Sejak subuh tadi para penduduk sudah bersiap untuk memulai acara tahunan mereka itu. Tua muda, pria wanita, kini berbaur dalam kemeriahan itu.

"Hoo—meriah sekali," komentar Kakashi saat melihat arak-arakan Omikoshi yang diiringi oleh warga yang memainkan alat musik dan juga tarian.

"Puncak acaranya malam nanti, akan ada api unggun dan kembang api," jelas Iruka saat mereka ada di tepian jalan bersama para warga lain yang ikut menonton.

Kakashi membenahi letak pedang di pinggangnya, "sayang sekali, aku harus patroli."

Iruka terkejut, "eh? Kok mendadak?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya, "Obito yang bilang kemarin."

Wajah Iruka tampak kecewa, "padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling."

"Tidak apa—kau bersenang-sennaglah di festival," Kakashi memandang Iruka dengan tatapan lurus, "lagipula aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang gawat lagi di sini."

Melihat sorot mata Kakashi yang seperti itu, Iruka jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Jarang sekali dia lihat wajah serius Kakashi seperti sekarang.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan sendirian. Setidaknya kau bisa bersama bocah-bocah itu 'kan?!"

Iruka meraih tangan Kakashi dan tersenyum, "aku janji. Aku akan bergabung dengan Naruto dan yang lain."

Kakashi akhirnya tersenyum seperti biasa, "kalau begitu aku lega."

"Ya sudah—ayo kita jalan. Toko-toko di saat festival begini menyajikan makanan yang istimewa lho. Jadi hari ini kita bisa makan sepuasnya di luar," Iruka mengajak Kakashi berjalan di belakang barisan penonton.

Mereka menikmati hari itu dengan mencoba berbagai macam jenis makanan yang jarang dijual pada hari biasa….

Waktu pun seolah ikut bermain dengan mereka, membawa mereka seakan mempercepat datangnya senja yang merubah warna langit biru menjadi jingga.

"Sudah waktunya berkumpul," kata Kakashi, "aku antar kau mencari bocah-bocah itu."

"Aku bisa sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," Iruka menolak.

Kakashi bersikeras, "aku bilang aku antar ya aku antar!!" dia meraih tangan Iruka dan memaksanya berjalan.

Iruka akhirnya pasrah saja dan mengikuti langkah Kakashi. Untung saja sekarang orang-orang sibuk menikmati festival, jadi tidak begitu memperhatikan mereka. Kalau tidak—Iruka pasti bakal mati-matian melepaskan diri dari Kakashi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum merasakan tangan Kakashi yang besar itu meggandeng pergelangan tangannya. Mereka berjalan hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan anak-anak kesayangan Iruka,

"Nah—aku antar sampai sini. Aku patroli dulu, ya?!" Kakashi melepaskan Iruka.

"Baiklah—sampai nanti," Iruka melambai ringan pada Kakashi yang berbalik pergi dan menghilang diantara desakan manusia yang memenuhi jalanan itu.

"Iruka Sensei!!!" Naruto menghambur dalam pelukan Iruka begitu dia melihat guru kesayangannya itu datang, "aku cari-cari dari tadi lho!!"

Iruka tersenyum, "maaf—aku jalan-jalan dengan Kakashi San. Ini festival pertama untuknya, tapi sekarang—aku bisa berkeliling denganmu."

Wajah Naruto langsung bersinar cerah mengalahkan cahaya dari lampion yang menghias seisi desa, "ASIIIK!!!!" dia langung berlari menuju ke kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berbincang dengan Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha beserta istrinya, Mikoto; juga saudara kembar kepala keluarga Hyuuga, Hiashi dan Hizashi.

"Tousan!!! Kaasan… Iruka Sensei mau nemenin aku jalan-jalaaaan!!" serunya heboh plus menggandeng erat tangan Hinata yang langsung tersipu malu, "Yeeeeiii!! Jadi boleh keliling kaaaan?!!!"

Kushina tersenyum melihat polah anaknya, dia berjongkok dan mengusap pipi putra semata wayangnya itu, "iya iya—boleh kok, tapi jangan terlalu lama," katanya.

"Yeeeiii!!! Naruto suka sekali, Kaasan!!" Naruto memeluk dan mencium pipi ibunya, "ayo Hinata Chan, Sasuke dan Sakura juga?!" ajaknya.

"Mereka itu semangat sekali," Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala heran, "ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Iruka mengangguk dan membiarkan Kakashi meninggalkannya bersama anak-anak.

"Ne, Iruka Sensei. Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Iruka memandang 4 anak sebaya yang memandang penuh harap padanya, "baiklah—kita jalan keliling saja dulu. Nanti pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik."

Jadilah mereka berlima berjalan mengelilingi festival itu. Sesekali berhenti untuk membeli makanan kecil di sebuah kios, dan melanjutkan penjelajahan mereka….

"Aa—Niisan!!" Sasuke berlari duluan menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang berpatroli.

"Sasuke, sedang apa disini?" Itachi menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang menerjangnya, "oh—sama Iruka Sensei rupanya," Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Iruka sambil 'menggiring' 3 anak lainnya ke dekat Itachi, "kok sendiri saja? Mana yang lain?"

"Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah berarti. Tadi sih ada sedikit kekacauan, tapi bisa diatasi kok."

Berada di sisi jalan yang penuh sesak bukan pilihan tepat untuk berbincang. Saat itu seseorang menabrak Sakura dengan cukup keras, membuat gadis kecil itu terhuyung. Untunglah Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tunangannya itu.

"'Makasih, Sasuke Kun," Sakura tersenyum.

Melihat itu, Naruto langsung menyuruh Hinata berpindah posisi dan menggandeng tangan gadis mungil itu.

Iruka tertawa geli melihat kelakuan jantan 2 bocah ingusan itu.

"O iya Iruka Sensei, tadi Kakashi San sempat pesan sesuatu untuk Sensei."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Katanya Sensei harus pulang sebelum malam terlalu larut," Itachi sepertinya geli sendiri, "Kakashi San sangat memperhatikan Iruka Sensei, ya?" dia tertawa pelan.

Iruka tersipu melihat senyum geli di wajah Itachi, "kau ini—jangan suka menggoda orang dewasa!"

Itachi tertawa senang, "baiklah—aku akan kembali patroli. Sampai nanti semua," dan dia pun meninggalkan Iruka bersama 4 anak itu.

Dan Iruka pun mengajak para asuhannya itu untuk kembali menikmati festival itu hingga waktunya untuk mengembalikan mereka pada para orang tua. Naruto cs tampak tidak rela melepas Iruka, tapi setelah mendapat janji bahwa besok Iruka akan mengajarkan sesuatu yang menarik, 4 bocah itu pun akhirnya mau kembali pada ayah dan ibu mereka….

Iruka meninggalkan pusat keramaian dan kembali ke rumahnya meski festival masih akan berlanjut hingga tengah malam nanti. Dan berarti masih 3-4 jam lagi. Saat akan masuk rumah, dia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tepukan di pundaknya. Dia pun langsung menoleh,

"Ah—Kabuto San!!" dia kaget melihat sosok pria berkacamata. Dia adalah Kabuto, tangan kanan Orochimaru, "kapan datang? Dimana Orochimaru Sama?"

"Seperti biasa, menemui teman-temannya," kata Kabuto, "aku tidak sengaja melihatmu pulang. Festival masih lama, kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

Iruka tersenyum lumayan salah tingkah, "anu—sebenarnya…."

"Iruka!!"

Mendengar namanya diserukan lantang, Iruka langsung berpaling dari Kabuto dan menemukan sosok Kakashi di ujung jalan. Pria itu berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju Iruka dan menariknya menjauh dari Kabuto.

"Kakashi San…. Anu…"

Kakashi tidak mendengarkan Iruka dan menatap tajam pada Kabuto, "siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kakashi San!!!" kini Irukalah yang menarik Kakashi menjauh dari Kabuto, "aduuuh—dia ini temanku. Asisten Orochimaru Sama yang baru kembali ke desaa!!" jelasnya sedikit panik. Dia thu benar kalau Kakashi sangat anti terhadap orang asing yang mendekatinya.

"Oh—" barulah Kakashi tenang, "jadi dia yang diceritakan Obito?"

Iruka mengangguk, "a—Kabuto San… ini—Kakashi—Hatake Kakashi…. Dia… penjaga keamanan di sini," Iruka mengenalkan mereka.

Kabuto membungkukkan badannya pada Kakashi, "yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Yoroshiku," Kakashi pun membungkuk sedikit, "maaf—aku pikir kau ada niat jahat ada Iruka. Aku jadi bersikap kasar seperti tadi."

Kabuto menggeleng, "tidak masalah. Tapi—sepertinya anda perhatian sekali pada Iruka."

Kakashi tersenyum sangat lebar, "tentu saja," dengan santainya dia merangkul pundak Iruka dan membawa pemuda itu mendekat padanya, "karena dia orang terpenting untukku."

Iruka rasanya mau lari saja dari tempat itu. Dia sampai tidak berani memandang wajah Kabuto.

Lalu dia mendengar suara tawa keras dan terbahak-bahak, barulah dia berani menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan langsung heran melihat Kabuto yang tertawa sampai seperti itu.

"Ka—Kabuto San?!!"

Kabuto tampak kesusahan menghentikan tawanya, "aha—ahahahahaha…. Maaf maaf…" dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "akhirnya aku tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Minato Sama tentang 'hal yang menarik'. Rupanya ini…. Ahahahaha…"

Iruka dan Kakashi bertukar pandang heran, "maksudnya?" tanya mereka serempak.

Kabuto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ahahaha—perutku sakit… ku rasa aku harus pergi dari sini. Nah—selamat menikmati malam ini.. Iruka, Kakashi San. Sampai besok," dan masih sambil tertawa, Kabuto pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan 2 orang yang bengong tanpa berkata.

Iruka melirik Kakashi, dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

"…. Biarkan saja deh. Masuk yuk," Iruka pun membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kakashi mengekor di belakang dan menutup pintu itu lagi, "orang yang aneh, Kabuto itu," kata Kakashi saat Iruka sedang menyalakan lampu minyak di ruang tengah.

Iruka tertawa pelan, "dia memang serupa dengan Orochimaru. Sedikit aneh dan nyentrik. Padahal percobaan mereka sudah meledak ratusan kali—tetap saja ga nyerah. Untuk yang itu… sedikit salut juga sih." Iruka menggantung lampu itu dan menerangi malam dalam rumah mungilnya.

"Sudah makan belum? Aku masakan, ya?!" Iruka berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hemm—memang lapar sih" Kakashi melepaskan kedua pedang yang bersandar di pinggangnya, "—tapi… aku lebih ingin makan kamu daripada makan nasi."

Iruka hampir saja terjatuh kalau dia tidak segera berpegang pada tiang rumahnya, "kau ini bicara apa sih!!" protesnya seketika.

Kakashi menghampiri Iruka dan segera merengkuh pinggang Iruka dalam pelukannya, "aku serius. Ga tau kenapa—aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu," dia pun melumat bibir Iruka dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu dalam.

Tak mampu melawan, Iruka akhirnya menyerah saja. Dia pun memeluk leher Kakashi dan membiarkan dirinya menikmati semua sentuhan Kakashi pada tubuhnya.

Kakashi pun tidak menyiakan kesempatan, dia melepas ikatan obi pada yukata yang dikenakan Iruka. Melemparkannya begitu saja ke tatami. Dia mengakhiri ciumannya di bibir Iruka dan menatap dada putih yang tersingkap di hadapannya.

"Mmnn…." Iruka memejamkan matanya saat Kakashi merendahkan tubuhnya dan menciumi titik sensitif di dadanya, tubuhnya terasa lemas hingga dia menurut saja saat Kakashi mendudukkannya.

Masih menikmati tubuh Iruka, Kakashi segera menyingkirkan helai yukata dan seluruh kain dari tubuh Iruka. Membiarkan pemuda itu dalam keadaan polos. Tak buang waktu—Kakashi meraup diri Iruka dalam genggamannya. Menggoda pemuda yang kini semakin kesulitan untuk bernafas secara normal.

Iruka bersandar pada tiang kayu itu saat Kakashi melebarkan kedua kakinya dan merendahkan ciumannya hingga akhirnya bibir Kakashi mencapai apa yang sejak tadi dibelai oleh tangannya.

Iruka memeluk kepala Kakashi saat merasa dirinya disentuh oleh lidah Kakashi, membawa getaran nikmat ke sekujur tubuhnya, "aahh!!" desahnya penuh kepuasan saat cairan tubuhnya yang panas keluar tanpa halangan.

"Kau mempesona Iruka," bisik Kakashi seraya melepaskan yukatanya sendiri, "lalu sekali lagi dia menikmati keberadaan Iruka dalam mulutnya. Menajamkan telinga pada suara-suara menggoda yang keluar dari bibir Iruka.

"Ahhk!!" Iruka membenamkan jemarinya dalam rambut Kakashi saat sesuatu memasuki dirinya. Perlahan membuka dirinya dan bergerak semakin dalam, "Aah—Kakashi San…." rintihnya menahan sedikit rasa sakit yang ada.

Kakashi tersenyum, "kau benar-benar menarik Iruka," katanya seraya menciumi bagian tubuh Iruka yang ada di hadapannya, "setiap kali aku menyentuhmu—selalu terasa kalau ini adalah yang pertama untukmu…" Kakashi mengecup perut Iruka, "salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak akan pernah bosan padamu."

"Ahh!! Ka—kashi…" rintihan Iruka berubah menjadi erangan lirih begitu dia merasakan Kakashi menyentuh titik terdalam di tubuhnya. Berulang kali dan membawa Iruka kembali pada puncak keintiman mereka. Dan tubuh Iruka terkulai lemas begitu Kakashi menarik jemarinya keluar dari tubuh Iruka.

Kakashi menciumi leher Iruka, memindak posisi mereka hingga kini dialah yang bersandar pada tiang, lalu dia membawa pemuda itu pada pangkuannya. Iruka sendiri mengalungkan lengannya pada Kakashi dan bersandar nyaman di pundak tegap itu. Kakashi meminta Iruka bertumpu pada lutut yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Iruka.

"Ahh—Kakashi!!!" tubuh Iruka mengejang saat dia merasakan Kakashi yang mulai memasuki tubuhnya.

"Hmm—perlahan saja…." Kakashi menahan pinggang Iruka. Membimbing pergerakan pemuda itu. Lalu dia mulai merendahkan tubuh Iruka, memasuki tubuh pemuda itu dengan begitu halus. Menikmati desahan liar yang terdengar kelas di telinganya.

Kakashi merasa perutnya mulai basah, dan merasakan sentuhan di tempat yang sama, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Dia pun menjatuhkan tubuh Iruka hingga dalam 1 gerakan dia berhasil menyentuh pusat tubuh Iruka sekali lagi. Iruka merapatkan pelukannya saat dia kembali dari tempat tertinggi yang dia capai.

"Ahh—Kakashi…" dia menegakkan diri meski Kakashi masih berada dalam dirinya.

Kakashi terpesona melihat wajah Iruka yang merona merah dengan bias kepuasan yang terpancar jelas di sana. Saat akan mencium bibir Iruka, dia terkejut saat pemuda itu menahannya. Kini kedua tangan Iruka bertumpu di pundaknya…

"Iruka?" Kakashi memandang heran pada kekasihnya itu.

Dengan sebelah tangan, Iruka menggerai rambutnya dan membiarkan helai halus itu jatuh di pundaknya yang kini berkeringat. Lalu dia pun mencium Kakashi sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia bergerak sendiri.

"Nn!! Iruka…" Kakashi bertumpu kuat pada kedua tangannya saat Iruka menaikkan sendiri tubuhnya, membawa gesekan halus pada dirinya. Dia sempat mengira Iruka akan melepaskan diri, tapi dia salah, tepat saat mereka akan terpisah, Iruka kembali merendahkan diri, membawa Kakashi kembali dalam dirinya.

Kakashi terpukau memandang wajah Iruka yang kini bercampur antara kenikmatan dan kesakitan.

"Ahh!! Haahh!! Ka—Kakashi San…." Iruka meneruskan gerakannya itu dan mulai merasakan perubahan dari rasa sakit menuju sebuah pesona yang membuatnya gila.

Tak mampu lagi melihat 'pertunjukan' dari Iruka, Kakashi mendorong tubuhnya maju dan merebahkan punggung pemuda itu di tatami, "kau benar-benar membuatku mabuk, Iruka," Kakashi menahan kedua kaki Iruka supaya tetap terbuka, dan dia langsung memasuki tubuh Iruka.

"Ka—Kakashi San… tu—tunggu sebentar.. hhnn!! Aaah!!!" Iruka menggeliat saat Kakashi mengukirkan keberadaan dirinya pada tubuh Iruka.

"Tidak—bisa menunggu… hhaa… Iruka…. Iruka!!!" Kakashi merendahkan tubuhnya dan menciumi leher Iruka sampai saat terakhir mereka berdua mencapai kesatuan mereka bersamaan.

#

Kakashi mencium kening Iruka saat dia terbangun dan mendapati Iruka masih berbaring pulas di pelukannya. Dia meraih yukata di sebelahnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Iruka,

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan. Sampai kapanpun," sekali lagi Kakashi mencium kening Iruka sebelum dia kembali menyamankan diri di samping pujaan hatinya itu. Dia masih bisa meendengar keriuhan festival di kejauhan sana, tapi itu tidak menghalanginya untuk menemui mimpi yang indah….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Author Note :

**Omikoshi**: Imitasi dari kuil ala Jepang. Biasanya dibuat untuk Matsuri (festival). Omikoshi dipanggul oleh beberapa orang dan diarak mengelilingi kota.

**Haori**: Kimono yang dipakai sebagai lapisan terluar. Memiliki lengan yang pendek.

**Fukiyose**: Kue kering berbentuk bunga atau dedaunan.

**Genkan**: Di rumah ala Jepang, baik modern atau kuno, ada sebuah tempat khusus di dalam rumah tepat di depan pintu masuk. Ditempat inilah biasanya yang punya rumah menyambut tamunya. Genkan dibuat lebih rendah dari lantai rumah dan berbahan tanah atau semen. Karena itu di Jepang, untuk mempersilahkan tamu masuk ke dalam rumah adalah dengan menggunakan frase "Agenasai (silahkan naik)" dan bukan "Hairinasai (silahkan masuk)".

**Zori**: Sandal tradisional Jepang yang terbuat dari jerami. Bentuknya mirip sandal jepit.

**Yudoufu **: Masakan rebus yang berisi tahu juga sayuran.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hueeeee—Gomen maaf sorry— lama buangetz apdetnya. Lagi gag mood bikin KakaIru gara-gara si Kishi Chan matiin Kakashi Sensei *nangis gugulingan*.

Mungkinkah aku bisa buat chap 3? *nangis mojok*

Special buat gHee. Ini aku kerjakan setelah baca bejibun doujinshi kakairu buat bangkitin mood. Mungkin jadinya aneh…. But keep R&R yaaa!! Ga cuma gHee aja loooo—yang laen jugaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!*disambit gara2 brisik*


End file.
